


An Heroic AU oneshot

by Silray_99



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I dont know what i am doing, Implied Relationships, M/M, and a dork, mention of drugs, mention of enslavement, slug is a smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silray_99/pseuds/Silray_99
Summary: Dr. Slug hated the soft spot those two were making him have. He is still himself, tho. And he has a mission to complete, unfortunately.
Relationships: Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Kudos: 33





	An Heroic AU oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, tbh the first and only time I´ve written a story was for an english exam years ago. Any suggestion or ideas that could help me improve my writting/story telling skills is very wellcome. I really hope the story is understandable enough. Without much fuss, enjoy it.

The place was big, smell of Tabaco in the air and electro music bumping everywhere. The first floor was full of teens and young adults, all sweaty and dancing unknowing of what was happening under their feet. Upstairs, there was a bar and some tables. One could see the city from afar because of the big windows that covered part of the second floor.

Dr. Slug was upstairs, sitting in a table at the corner apposite from the bar. He wasn’t used to entering this kind of places by the front door, a warm welcome wasn’t usually expecting him after all. This time was different though. This time, he is a ´client´.

Apart from the suitcase full of dollars heavy in his lap reminding him of that, the two big armed men near him did also the trick. “How troublesome” Dr. Slug thought.

“As I was saying” The owner of the pub, in front of him said. “It´s a pleasure to have yo-“

“yes yes, me too. Can we get down to business?” Slug interrupted him. He actually didn’t want this negotiation to end up soon, he even didn’t mean to snap… but his patience has it's limits, the guy took 15 minutes to introduce himself. Besides, he already disliked him from the beginning.

The man had a big gold watch in his left wrist and each finger with a golden ring. His shirt and pants were very formal but the black coat with fur around the neck did gave him the look of a mafia boss like in the old movies. 

Apart from all this features, what ticks Slug off the most is his posture. The man´s chin was up and he had a defiance look. His legs and arms were open, exposing his chest, as if he had already won everything he wanted and nobody could oppose him.

The owner just laughed at his antics. “Direct to what matters, that attitude does remind me of your father when we were younger, you know?” ´Perfect. Another reason to dislike the guy´ Slug though.

“Sir, let´s not lose track” the scientist said. “now, can I see the product?” He tried to hide his anger as much as he could, a little unsuccessful in his opinion. Slug did a mental note to ask Clementia about those stupid yoga classes she wanted him to go days ago. He still though the idea was dumb but everything he tried, has failed so far.

A *click* made him lose his train of thought.

“As I promised” the man took from the box a small container filled with a pink liquid “my new and only one on stock V11O substance” he presented it with the pride of an excited kid showing his father it´s drawing. 

Dr.Slug tried everything to not appear surprised. If he was honest, the curiosity of from which components that substance was made of and how, was too big. That pink liquid made literal ´intelligent zombies´ or ´slaves´ out of whoever drinks it. The idea behind it was simple. The interesting part was to make a compound able to just damage the frontal lobe enough to make a person do whatever order they listen their first priority or decision. The liquid was supposed to be odorless, tasteless and to become colorless mixed with any drink.

If it weren’t for the paper bag covering his face, Slug is sure everyone could see his face of excitement. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on-

“Wait, before I give this to you, humor me for a bit”

Slug´s face turned in irritation in seconds. “what?” he said harshly.

“Oh don´t be like that! Consider this a friendly chatter” The business man said waving his hand 

“The way you won the product´s auction was very unexpected. Offering a large amount of money since the beginning and even suggesting paying in cash. It looked like you were almost desperate.” He stared at Slug.

“The thing is, you were a very well-known villain before. But out of nowhere you went under that bastard of white hat´s employment for almost 2 years.” The man put the weight of his elbows on his knees so his face was near slug´s. “I will keep it short, why would _you_ want my invention?” 

´Well.. first of all´ Slug thought, ´it´s not your invention, you made a group of people invent it´. He knew the person in front of him wanted to look intimidating, a little aggressive even. Unfortunately for him, everything he did just angered Slug more. “Sir, it´s not your business” He tried to be civil.

“Of course it is, my friend!” the man said with a bright smile.

´God, stop that! ´ the only one Slug could bear seeing wearing that big smile was white hat but now he was also angry at that eldritch horror for convincing him to do this mission. He tried to distract himself from his annoyance hiding his right hand in his pockets in order to play with a small piece of metal that was in there.

“I think you can be a valuable future client; we could be even partners! Oh please Dr. Slug, the curiosity is killing me! So! why do you want it? Is it an attempt to control your boss? You are clever enough to figure out it won´t work because ..well.. I am pretty sure he does not have a human anatomy… maybe-” he sees slug with a smug face “it´s that girl of yours.. Clementia, was it?” 

Slug at this point was saying the whole pi number in his head because, can’t this guy shut up??? He needed to calm down himself before doing something he would regret. 

According to the intel, the man was also the owner of a small but selective company for villains, making and selling illegal equipment, and owner of a sex-slave ring. He is a big fat fish and an important part of the mission he.needed.to.stay.calm.

“Oh! Yes! That´s her name! Do you want her to drink it? Aww is someone in love and was denied? I´ve seen her in TV.”  
´stop´  
“I must say,”  
´no, shut up´  
“with that body of hers”  
´spare your life´  
“she could be a really good slut”  
´you MOTHERFU-´

“SIR!” A security guard called, running to them agitated and trying to catch some air. Slug mentally thanked the guy for the interruption, he was about to throw away the plan to the trash.

“What is it? I am busy at the moment” said the pub owner a bit annoyed. Sweet, at least the attention is not directed at him anymore.  
“The underground base has been invaded, he whole lab is on fire! We have been trying to contact help but -!” That’s even sweeter, it was Dr.Slug signal. 

Before the guard could finish his sentence, Slug landed a punch in the business man´s face. “Finally!” He said with satisfaction and without hesitation shot him twice in the chest. The screams and commotion of people after hearing the shot was music to his ears, Dr.Slug took the container and tried to jump to the first floor but one of the bodyguards took him from the collar. He was thrown onto a table and almost didn’t turn fast enough to evade a bullet.

His part of the mission was done already. Carrying the small device in his pocket that blocked any communication signal from the devices in the base under the pub and making the security above focus on him while also distracting the leader with the negotiation. Now, he just needed to scape.

Easier said than done. 3 well trained guards vs good ol´ Slug didn´t sound like a fair fight.

´Welp´ Slug really wanted just to mix himself with the crowd and get out through the front door, as he came in. He wanted to show that cheeky smug grin of White Hat that he was able to not destroy any infrastructure during a mission. Then again, why should he care about white hat´s opinion? ´window it is´ he thought with a bit of resignation.

The thing about breaking through a window is that you need a type of barrier to break the crystal, otherwise, prepare to bleed a lot. It´s very convenient if there is an open window or something of that sort. Slug´s luck was just that the majority of the wall was actually crystal and 3 men stronger than him wanted him dead.

There is another option. Being an evil scientist and owning a barrier-device. Yeah, Slug liked being himself in this type of situations. With a press of a button hidden in his coat, a blue bubble shield appeared covering and protecting him from the guard´s bullets. 

“To clear any doubt left” He said running to the nearest crystal. “It wasn’t a pleasure to meet you all” He jumped. 

Outside of the building, the place was full of people and some police cars already were on the way. He must say, he did made quite the impression coming out of the window in a shield that looked like a hamster ball. Slug quickly talked to the police offices and showed them that he worked for white hat before they got the wrong idea and send him to jail…again. 

Some lights and the faint sound of ambulances could be noticed coming from where it was supposed to be just a clearing. ´So there was the scape route. I better check how things went over there´ Dr. Slug thought.

If he had to be honest, his part of the mission was the easiest one. Granted, he made the whole plan, collected the intel and even got the contacts to participate in that auction. But Clementia was the one directing the rescue operation and destroying the enemy´s base. He knows he gave her instructions and all, but everything could happen during the real operation. 

Besides, that girl could sometimes be too “chill” for her own good. Rather careless, he would say.

He called her, thinking what he should say to not sound like a worried older brother. He mentally cursed when instead of a cheerful greeting that could deaf you if your ear was too closed to the phone, Clementia just said a small and nervously “Slug? Uhh… why are you calling?” ´well at least she is alive´ he thought.

“I wanted to know how the mission went”

“The mission? Good good.” Her voice unsure “The mission went great”. Clementia was not someone that lied if she fucked up, and the guard who interrupted the transaction upstairs was another proof that the mission indeed went well. ´So, what is it? ´

“You don’t sound so sure, Clem. Did something go wrong?” he said while seeing the color of the liquid change when he put it directly with the light of the moon. 

There was a small silence between them until Clementia replied. “Everything is fine. We need a lot of help here tho.”

“Clementia, Is it about those girls with-”

“Better see if someone needs a hand. Don’t worry about me, bye sluggy!!” she hung out. 

´Of course it is' That was the main reason he didn´t want Clementia to participate in the mission. The main reason that liquid was made, was for the other business the salesman owned. He sells girls at the age around clem already drugged with the liquid to rich people or just rent them for sexual purposes. Unfortunately, there is no cure for that type of brain damage. The girls weren´t themselves anymore, just some mere puppet waiting for an order.

'..The sight of those girls must have affected Clem very much' . He told her to not pay any mind and to just tell the girls to follow her. No need to get attached. Maybe he should go see her..

nah.. she probably didn´t want him there at the moment.

Dr. Slug hated when either Clem or HW didn’t tell him something he considered important or hided any important issue they had to not bother him or whatever. Scratch that! All heroes are like that!..stupid.

This kind of frustration was a new feeling for him, actually. Years ago, he wouldn’t bat an eye on anyone and even worst if it was an emotional problem. Slug wanted to gag. Well, he could also see it in the pragmatic way: A low morale in the group can affect badly the success rate of any mission, and more if it´s about those two. Yes, he liked that scape route, anything better than soft emotions.

With a sign, he asked a cop for a ride to the white hat´s manor. Maybe it´s better to give her some space first. He will deal with the problem in the morning.


End file.
